O que falta no vazio das nossas vidas
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Ela tinha tudo que queria, mas faltava algo... UA JL


**_Nota: _**UA

**O que falta no vazio das nossas vidas**

**

* * *

**

Como tinham se conhecido ela não era capaz de lembrar. Na verdade, mal podia se lembrar dos pequenos detalhes agora que estava deitada na cama com ele, a vida ganhando o rumo que ela sempre esperou.

Ele virou de lado na cama e encaixou o braço na cintura dela. Então lá estava Lily Evans, deitada com o homem de sua vida em uma cama pequena demais para os dois. Ela suspirou alto e teve a impressão de que James ia acordar. Mas ele continuou ali, sonhando com algo melhor do que aquelas sombras que os diversos objetos do quarto dele projetavam no teto.

Lily abriu um meio sorriso quando olhou para o rosto tranqüilo do namorado, mas ela sentia que algo estava faltando.

James acordou com o barulho do chuveiro ligado e estranhou aquela atitude de Lily, eles sempre tomavam banho juntos de manhã. Ele levantou da cama e bateu na porta do banheiro.

"Está tudo bem, Lily?"

Ele a ouviu desligar a água e sair do boxe.

"Sim. Eu vou terminar aqui e você pode entrar."

James esperou pacientemente ao lado da porta, mas Lily saiu vestida e passou direto por ele, já correndo para a cozinha.

"Vou preparar o café, você vai se atrasar."

Quando ele saiu do banho, ela já tinha ido para o trabalho e deixado para trás nada mais do que uma caneca fumegante de café e duas torradas mais brancas do que ele gostava. Lily tinha levado todas as suas coisas e isso era um mal sinal.

* * *

_All my Loving_ tocava no radio quando James entrou no pequeno restaurante em que Lily era garçonete. Ele tinha dado um tempo nas fotos do dia e aproveitou para almoçar com a namorada. Uma vez por semana eles faziam isso, e era algo de que ele gostava muito.

Lily passou correndo com bandejas e pedidos pelo menos três vezes antes de notá-lo sentado ali. Ela deu um meio sorriso espantado e voltou com um bloquinho de anotações.

"Sim?" Ela falou com a voz enjoada de atendente e só ele riu. Sua expressão era irônica.

"Você não vai almoçar comigo?" A ruiva olhou para os lados antes de sentar-se a frente dele.

"James," ela suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar. "Eu não estou feliz."

Ele apenas ficou em silêncio, observando-a tirar a aliança e colocá-la na mesa, na frente dele.

"Lily eu..." Ela se levantou da mesa e arrumou o cabelo no rabo de cavalo enquanto ele a olhava perplexo, "O que houve?"

"James, eu não estou feliz." Ela disse e saiu de perto, terminando a conversa.

* * *

James continuou no restaurante por mais duas horas e viu Lily conversar mais do que o necessário com um dos caras que atendia. E então, a compreensão inundou sua mente. Ela não estava _infeliz_, ela só queria outras pessoas.

Ele se levantou e foi até a mesa em que ela atendia o cara. Ele deveria ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que eles, James sorriu cinicamente para os dois e puxou o braço de Lily sem delicadeza nenhuma.

"Lily, escuta." Ele a empurrou contra uma parede mais afastada das mesas e a encarou nos olhos.

"James, você está sendo muito bruto." Ela disse, sustentando o olhar dele.

"E você uma mentirosa. Se queria sair para dar em cima de outros caras era melhor falar. Eu não quero namorar uma vagabunda."

A ruiva parou um segundo pela menção da palavra e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"James, escuta aqui, primeiro nós não estamos namorando e, portanto, você não pode me dizer o que fazer. Segundo, mesmo que estivéssemos você não pode me dizer como viver a minha vida. Se eu quiser dar em cima de vinte caras eu vou fazer isso. Você não é meu pai."

"Mas sou seu namorado."

"Você _era_ meu namorado." Ela cuspiu a resposta e saiu batendo o pé forte, deixando James mais uma vez para trás.

* * *

Lily estava deitada na cama com o cara da lanchonete. Um estranho qualquer, ela pensou. E ela não tinha nada do sentia que faltava.

Ela abraçou o homem ao seu lado e sentiu o perfume que não a agradava. Não que fosse ruim, apenas não era o de James. E ela olhou para o quarto que não era o dela. E ela dormiu nos braços que ela não queria.

* * *

James apagou as luzes antes de entrar em baixo dos cobertores. Já fazia três dias que ele simplesmente não conseguia dormir direito, usava as duas alianças no dedo e tinha sonhos perturbados quando pegava no sono.

A música começou baixo, ao longe, parecia imaginação dele. E aos poucos foi ganhando sentido, as notas aumentaram e ele conseguia distinguir o refrão dizendo _"I'll pretend that I'm kissing, the lips I am missing, and hope that my dreams will come true"_.

Sem perceber ele continuou cantando baixo _All My Loving_, pensando em quando fazia isso com Lily. Mas um barulho mais alto do lado de fora o tirou do devaneio da música e o fez levantar e ir até a sacada.

E lá estava Lily, usando um pijama e tremendo de frio. Ela segurava uma rosa vermelha que estava cheia de neve e sorria. Um rádio pequeno ao seu lado repetia "_All my loving I will send to you"_.

James desceu as escadas e em alguns minutos estava tremendo ao lado de Lily. Ela estendeu a rosa, com as pontas dos dedos roxas, e sussurrou tão baixo que só o coração dele pode ouvir.

"Casa comigo?" Ela perguntou, sabendo que tinha entendido o que faltava.

* * *

**N/A**: Fic escrita pra KaoriH, minha amiga secreta no AS da JL. Espero ter usado bem o que você pediu gata, desculpe o super atraso, mas eu fiz com calma e com amor. eu JURO. E os personagens OOC são por minha conta, mas é really hard escrever com o James brigando com a Lily, FALEI.

Enfim, espero que tenha gostado e eu aproveitei e já pus All My Loving pro T&S, porque sei que tu gosta de beatles! (L)


End file.
